


No escape from me, Pine tree

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Dark, Hand Jobs, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt/Comfort, Just everything what's wrong with this world, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Really moraly wrong stuff, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Slow To Update, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper was scared like never before. The thousands of thoughts were crossing his mind, as the signs of fear were more and more visible on his face. How could he have done that? He just wanted to save his sister, but now, because of him, Mabel was dead, and he was going to join her soon.<br/>****<br/>When Dipper breaks the deal, that he made to save Mabel's life, he realise that there's no escaping now, as he has to face consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Well, you're fucked

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, it'll be really dark stuff, so if you're not into it, better for you to don't read it. There'll be some plot, but not to much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreading: Turtlez (i owe you)

Dipper was scared like never before in his life. He was breathing quickly. The marks burned onto his skin mere seconds ago were still noticeable and painful. He was surrounded by complete darkness. His body was existing between  two places in the universe, traveling or simply, teleporting between the two of them. It only took  a few seconds, but for him it seemed  like a few hours. The thousands of thoughts that were crossing through his mind made his anxiety grow. The signs of his fear were becoming more and more apparent on his face. Why had he  done that? He’d just wanted to save his sister, but now Mabel was dead, and it was all his fault. At least he was going to join her soon.

A couple of seconds later, he felt something cold touching his knees. Once he was fully conscious of his body, Dipper realised that he was kneeling on the floor. He kept his eyes closed, refusing to open them due to his fear. He was afraid of what was coming. The boy just hoped for a quick death, just one painful second and then he could be free.

Dipper sat in the same position for a couple of minutes, but nothing happened. Eventually, the young teeneger  decided to open his eyes, but all he could  see was the darkness around him. His curiosity grew, as he tried to stand up.

A purple light flashed before his eyes, and Dipper felt a sharp and intense pain, as he bumped his head against an invisible barrier. The boy immediately returned to his previous position, massaging his head. “It must be some kind of anti-demon barrier” he thought, slowly moving his hand, to examine the size of the barrier-cage. There was another bright flash, and the boy backed away with his, now  aching hand. The cage was really small, leaving him almost no room to move.

Dipper made his decision. He knew, that there was no way to escape, so he was going to stay exactly where he was and not move a centimeter, until **He** would come back. The boy didn't want to make **Him**  even angrier.

Dipper closed his eyes again, delving into his thoughts. He wanted to enjoy the  last few minutes of his life. He was sure, that the demon was going to kill him for what he had done. He wanted to think about the happy times, the times before all of this happened, but his mind wasn’t cooperating. The only thing that he was able to ponder about was his situation.

Dipper was still alive and breathing, but he was trapped somewhere by a  power hungry demon. The demon, who was now ruler of his dimension, but that wasn't the worst thing though. No, there was another thing, that made  this situation even more fucked up. He broke the deal with Bill. The deal he made to save Mabel, sacrificing himself (soul, mind and body) to the yellow triangle. Although keeping his part of the deal turned out a lot harder than he originally thought. The boy didn't even want to remember half of the things that Bill had done to him with his new human form. After a  week of being tormented by the chaos god a miracle had happened. He had found a spell, that could turn him into a demon. Without many second  thoughts he casted it. The problem was that he wasn't skilled enough with magic and stuff, so he ended up as a half human-half demon fusion.  Although it didn't stop him. Dipper still tried  to save Mabel from her prison bubble with his new demonic powers, but he was too late. He found his sister dead, with a very angry Bill next to her corpse.

Tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. Paralyzed with fear, he hadn’t even fully realized what had happened. **Bill killed Mabel.** His sister was dead, because of him. He tried to save her, but he failed. He failed because he couldn't stand the fucking demon. How selfish was he ?

Dipper tried to stop himself from crying. He didn't want the demon to know, that he was on the verge of breaking, but he couldn't hold back his quiet sobs. He desperately tried to think about something else. Finally, he managed to force himself to think about what happened after he found Mabel.

The kid was somehow able to sneak into  a parallel dimension through the rift and he hid in someone’s mindscape. The triangle demon found him a few hours later though. The boy shivered, as he remembered,  the desperate screams of the scared women,  as her skin was burned by Bill. The demon was trying to get Dipper out of his hideout, and he almost killed  an innocent person to do it. The boy couldn’t just stay in there, letting the insane chaos god kill anyone  else because of him, so he surrendered. After that he was teleported to this room (it was a room, was it?), and left wondering about what was  going to happen to him.

Something, what felt like an hour passed, and Bill still didn't showed up. Dipper was trying to calm himself down, telling himself, that the demon was just playing with him. The monster was just trying to give him the false sense of safety, right? In some way it was less frightening for the boy, then thought, that demon send him to a wrong place, or just forgot about him. The boy gulped when another idea popped into his mind. What if the triangle wanted to starve him to death? Visions of  slow and painful hours of starvation filled his mind.

He closed his eyes, trying to steady his breath. “Do not panic, do not panic” he kept telling himself, but he couldn't stop his body from trembling. He began to breathe faster, as he felt his mind dozing off. He would welcome unconsciousness with open arms, but something was keeping him awake. Tears began to run down his cheeks.

Dipper didn't know how much time passed. Maybe it was hours, maybe days or weeks. He managed to finally calm himself down enough to stop crying. For some time he was traveling through scraps of his happy memories, that he could reach. His body was quickly getting tired though, and he found himself collapsing a few times, just to be woken by the pain from touching the barrier. His stomach was twisting from hunger, and his mouth was dry. He was trying to stay in his happy place, but he soon found out, that food was only thing, that he was capable of thinking right now.

Bill didn't arrive, and Dipper was getting sure, that demon just left him there to starve to death. The boy was honestly surprised, that he wasn't dead yet, with his shaking from tiredness, hunger and thirst body. He was on the verge of madness too, as he started to hear voices blaming him for the death of his sister. Dipper was starting to wish, that he was dead already, but under restriction of the cage he couldn't find any way to end his suffering.

******

Dipper changed his position for a minute, leaning the weight of his body on his hands, so blood could float in his legs. He was repeating this action every now and then, when his legs  began to go numb. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back. He screamed in pain and fell, not even grasping the fact, that the barrier was gone.

The boy was rolling on the floor, arching his back, as sobs and cries were escaping his mouth. He felt like his skin was burning, as, with time, pain was getting more and more intense. Suddenly his mind went blank, and his body stopped fighting. Then, after something, what felt like eternity, everything stopped. Pain was slowly disappearing from his back, and boy found himself conscious enough, to realise what happened.

But what exactly happened? Had the barrier worn out? Did Bill get tired of waiting for him to die from starvation, and just gave him the final blow? And for matter of fact, was Dipper still alive? Was Bill here?

As the last thought came to his mind, the lights were suddenly turned on. Well, there wasn't exactly the real lights, looking more like a glow of fire. Dipper narrowed his eyes since he had become accustomed to the darkness . He needed a few minutes to adjust his vision. When he was finally ready, he looked around, to examine the place of his stay.

The room was pretty small. Against the wall were two cabinets with drawers, a wardrobe and a huge wooden crate. On the other side of the the room was the big, king sized bed. Otherwise, the room was empty. There were no windows, and the only source of light was the small orb, floating near the ceiling.

Dipper tried to stand up, so he could inspect the other side of the room , but a sudden wave of energy threw him back on the floor.

”And where do you think you’re going, Pine tree?” the boy managed to turn his head enough to see the slightly annoyed face of the dream demon.


	2. Things just got a little more interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I just want to let you know, that the next chapter isn't propobly going to up until 05.12.2015. I have a lot of problems with writing this one down (mostly lack of inspiration). Sorry for that.

Bill Cipher stood in front of the big, closed doors. He wore his black, formal suit with bowtie and tophat. His physical body had cinnamon colored skin, golden eyes and short, blond hair. A pair of his hands were crossed on top of  his chest, while the other two hung at  his sides.

“I guess you'll just never learn,” The demon said, more to himself, than to Dipper. He leaned against the door, silently staring at the boy.

The kid panicked. Did Bill want him to say something? He couldn't think of anything appropriate, so he looked at the demon, searching for some kind of clue.

The chaos god sighed and came closer to Dipper. The boy shivered, closeness of the demon making him feel very uncomfortable.

“What…? What are you going to… to do with me?” he managed to whisper with a lump in his throat.

The demon looked down at him. The expression on his face was surprisingly very calm. Although, the boy was still able to notice shadow of anger in his eyes.

“What am I going to do with you? That’s a good question, kid.”  Bill grinned, snapping his fingers. Dipper felt that he was lifted up by some energy. He tried to break free from it, but it only held him tighter. He couldn't breathe with his chest being squeezed. Moments later, he was finally put down on the floor again. He kneeled in front of the demon, the energy still holding him tightly, barely allowing him to breathe.

“First, I'm going to explain few things to you” Bill said, snapping his fingers again. A chair materialized behind him. The demon sat on it, and began to slowly stroke Dipper’s hair with one of his six hands. Although the boy didn't want the demon to be even as close, as 50 meter away from him, he was too scared to say something.

“Breaking deals, turning into a demon, jumping to different dimension and slipping into someone's mind without permission,”  Bill continued, the tone of his voice getting more and more serious  “All those are pretty big crimes, even on the scale of the multiverse.”

Dipper felt a wave of anger come through him.

“And what about enslaving other dimension or killing innocent people, aren’t those crimes?!”  he yelled, as he couldn’t hold himself any longer.

He didn't even remembered the moment of being knocked onto the floor. The pain in his chest came back, this time being two times stronger. The boy tried to stand up. He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to punch this fucking demon in his face, to escape this stupid place, to find his family. Yet, he couldn’t. The energy was still holding him, and he couldn’t even move a muscle. The pain in his back was spreading into his body like a bullet. It felt as if someone had burned a hole through him. The boy gritted his teeth. He didn't want to give the monster the satisfaction of listening to the screams of his agony.

“Well, the sooner we start, the sooner you’ll learn, i suppose.” Dipper managed to look up at the demon. Bill was grinning, but he clearly was mad “And this particular lesson is very important, so better listen carefully. You do never, ever talk back or question me. Do you understand, Pine Tree?”

Dipper was going to to tell the demon, what he thought about him and his lessons, but suddenly something was violently shoved inside his mouth, gagging him. He started coughing and choking, unsuccessfully trying to push it out with his tongue. Warm air was burning his dry throat, and the kid would be certainly crying by now, if only he had some tears left.

“You look adorable while trying to fight me like this, Pine Tree” Bill leaned over his shaking body, grabbing his chin. He was staring into Dipper’s eyes. The kid looked at him with hate. The demon smiled and sat back on his chair, twisting his palm.

Remainings of the air was pushed out from the kid’s lungs, as Bill’s magic tightened his grip. Dipper started desperately shaking his head, his vision getting blurry from the lack of oxygen. When he was on the verge of passing out, he felt that energy was giving him room to breathe. Dipper took this opportunity, but moments later his chest was squeezed again.

The boy was tortured like this for quite awhile. Every time when he was starting to fall unconscious, Bill was giving him a chance to take a breath. The pain in his body was still as intense as before, but he could barely notice it, while concentrating on staying conscious.

When Dipper was finally allowed to take more than one breath at the time, his body stopped even shaking. His eyes were half closed, and his mind was blank.

“Do you think, that you’ve learned your lesson?”

The boy opened his eyes and looked at the demon. He tried to understand, what does he want from him. His brain still wasn't working at the full speed, but he managed to give demon a small nod.

“I don’t think so,” Bill sighed “But we have more important things to discuss right now. We'll come back to it later.”

Dipper was lifted and placed on his knees again. He could still feel the throbbing pain in his back, but now it was more uncomfortable than painful.

“As i were saying,” Bill has resumed his speech “ you committed some serious crimes.”

The boy could still feel the remnants of his previous anger, but something in his mouth, which he assumed was a gag, was reminding him of the last, painful minutes, so he just lowered his eyes. He was too weak to fight the demon right now.

“If you were still a human, the council would probably go lightly on you and they’d just sent someone, who would erase your memory and clean up after you. But you had to turn yourself into a demon, didn't you?” He looked at Dipper with a hard gaze “Well, you probably didn't know, that if you’re a demon, you're practically screwed. Intergalactic Council hates demons. They’re always blaming them for everything, and you're no exception. They practically sentenced you to eternal torture in Tartarus. It's still not the worst punishment, but I think that human remains inside you wouldn't like it very much.”

Dipper looked at the demon with horror in his eyes. Was this really his fate? No, it couldn't be! If it was, why would Bill be wasting his time on him?

“Oh Pine Tree,” the chaos god chuckled “you really like me, don’t you? I can feel how scared you are on thought that you may soon leave me. But, you need to know something.” He grabbed the boy's chin, making him look into his eyes “I'll never let anyone take you from me. Not now, not ever.”

The kid shivered. On the one side he was glad, that he probably wasn't going to be eternally tortured in Tartarus, but Bill’s promise sounded almost like a threat.

“So contacted the council. They know me quite well, you know? We’ve made some deals in the past, so they “trust” me. And, because i was one of your “victims” and pretty much the one, who cleaned after you, i may or may not influenced their verdict a little bit.”

Dipper looked at him with anticipation in his eyes. His body was trembling, his heart beating like crazy.

“Mister Dipper Pines,” The demon said with a serious tone in his voice “By the verdict of the Intergalactic Council you're officially declared my slave.”

His heart skipped few beats, as panic spread throughout his body. No, this wasn’t happening. This couldn't be the truth! He clenched his fists. No, it wasn't the truth! Bill was just messing with his head. He wanted him to think that it was true, but it really wasn't.

“I see that you don't believe me,” dream demon said, like if he was reading boy's thoughts (what he was probably doing) “But, unfortunately for you, i have a proof. Well, to be specific, you have it.”

Dipper looked at him with a confusion. What kind of proof Bill had in mind?

“And i’m going to show it to you right now.” The boy felt energy releasing him as the demon grabbed his wrists above his head with one pair of his hands, while the other two tore his red shirt off him.”

“You won’t be needing that,” He said at the sight of the concern in the boy’s eyes “Anyway, here’s your proof, my needy, little sapling.” He pointed at Dipper’s chest.

Dipper looked down and froze. Big, black mark in the shape of the triangle with the top hat was occupying more than a half of his torso. Around him were millions of symbols, all different shapes, colors and sizes.

“This marks you as mine, kid. Every powerful being can feel it, if you’re remotely close to it. They can tell you’re mine, and, if they respect Intergalactic Council or me, they will bring you back to me.”

No, no, no! **This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening!**

“And, thanks to it, _i_ can feel your presence too. From now on in every second of your life i’ll know exactly where you are. It has also other properties. It helps me with reading your mind from the distance, and as you may have already noticed, it blocks some of your demonic abilities. You can’t levitate, sneak into others minds, go invisible and infiltrate stuff,” he chuckled seeing the boy testing his words “Oh, and did I forget about the greatest possibility of this mark? It can work as a little reminder,” Dipper felt reinforcing pain in his back, “of who you are now.”

Dipper’s mind was working on the full speed. He was thinking about every scenario, about every possibility of his escape. In one moment though he remembered something, what he was told moments ago. He looked up meeting demon’s gaze locked on him. Bill chuckled.

“To answer your questions: yes, i’m reading your mind; no, you don’t have to believe me; i don’t recommend to you trying to cut it out. It literally runs through your whole body, it’s even visible on your back. If you would want to get rid of it, you would have to make a hole through your torso.”

The boy looked at the marks with desperation. It still was possible, that this monster was lying to him, right? Dipper closed his eyes. He knew, that the only one lying there was him. He could feel that Bill was telling him the truth. And even if he wasn't, would it change anything?

The remains of hope left him, as he finally realized. There was no escape from this. His eyes glazed over and his body turned numb under demon’s grip. He looked at his captor with the silent plea.

“It’s good that you understood it so fast.” Bill let go of his wrists, as the energy grabbed the boy yet again “It’ll make everything easier for both of us.”

Sudden wave of anger ran through Dipper. No, he’s not going to make anything easier for this monster. He may not have any way to escape, but that doesn't mean, that he’s going to just give up. He’ll fight the demon on every turn. He’ll be stubborn and tough. He’s not going to break!

“It’ll hurt you more then me,” Bill said with a sigh, but moments later small smirk appeared on his face “For me it’ll only make this more entertaining. But the decision is only yours.”

The boy shivered but didn't change his mind. He’s not going to give up. He clenched his fists. Not yet.

“If you want it this way, we can have it this way,” the demon said, energy grabbing the kid a little tighter “Well, i suppose it’s time for me to tell you about your new life then.”

Dipper fixed his attention on Bill. He may not going to obey him, but he need to know what the monster is planning for him.

“I’m going to be honest with you - you are my sex slave. I don’t need anyone to clean my house, or, i dunno, build pyramids for me. All the things, that you have to care about from now are reduced to the only one. Pleasing me.”

The kid was afraid the demon would say that. The week, which he spend with him, showed him clearly what kind of interest Bill had with him. Dipper tried to calm himself, telling himself, that it can’t be worse than before. He looked up, noticing the sight of anticipation on the chaos god’s face. This was going to be so much worse.

“In a moment i’m going to tell you about the rules, which are going to apply to you from now. But first, i'll explain how are things going to work from now. Everytime you’ll break a rule i’ll punish you, simple as that. Depending on your offense punishments may be just little reminders or long, painful sessions. Do you understand?”

Dipper turned his head from the demon. He wasn't going to cooperate with someone like him.

The sound of the hard slap wafted the room. Dipper automatically tried to raise his hand to massage the sore cheek, but his body was still held tight.

“So let’s start with the first rule. You aren’t allowed to speak unless i’ll give you permission or ask you something. If i do, you are required to answer. Do you understand?”

The boy pondered for a moment about what to do. He looked at the demon. The other was staring at him with a smirk on his face. Dipper stubbornly lowered his head. He can take a little bit of pain.

“If you don’t want to answer me so much, maybe i should cut of your tongue?” There was a sight of threat in Bill’s voice, as he grabbed boys chin, making him look at him. “Should i do it?”

The kid gulped. He looked to the side and shook his head. He had no doubts that demon was insane enough to actually do it.

“Good. I’ll ask you again then. Do you understand?”

Dipper gave him a small nod. He hated himself, for how weak and scared of the demon he was.

“Let’s move then. Second rule: you will obey my no matter what my order is. You have no rights to argue, as you are my possession now. Do you understand?”

Another nod, another surge of guilt

“Good boy.” The demon put his hand in boy's curly hair, gently petting him “Third rule: since you are a half-demon you, don’t need water and food to survive. Therefore, they're privileges, and that means you need to work for them. I may give water sometimes, 'cause i want to keep your slutty little mouth wet for me.”

Dipper looked at the demon with anger. If he wouldn’t have a gag in his mouth Bill would hear, what does he thinks of him.

“Have any problem whore?” the chaos god ask with a clear note of mockery in his voice “You know what? If you want this so desperately, i’ll take this gag out. Just remember that i’ll punish you for every word, which will come from your lips without my permission.”

Moments later Dipper's mouth was free. He open it and closed few times, extending it after a long period of immobility.

“So is there anything you want to say to my, pet?” Bill looked at him with challenging stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to end in another moment, but I didn't have time to get to it. That's why you have here badly cut chapter.


	3. Stupid reservations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry that this chapter is so late. I don't really have any exuse, i just didn't have an inspiration.  
> Proofreading: Turtlez

Dipper looked up at the demon, his eyes filled with hate. He opened his mouth ready to say something, but he just closed it again. He knew that irritating the chaos god probably wasn't the best or safest idea, so he relented. The kid lowered his eyes, biting his lip and trying to contain his anger.

And then, there was a slap again. Surprised the boy cried out, as his other cheek burned with pain.

“I’m not gonna wait for an answer forever, Pine Tree.” Bill gave Dipper an anticipating stare.

That made him snap.

“You… You fucking dorito! Why do you have to torment me like this? You’re a fucking psychopath. I hate…”

Suddenly the demon’s palm closed around his neck, stopping his furious outburst. He began to choke, jerking his head to get away, but the grip was firm.

“Already twenty. Nice, kiddo.” Bill squeezed his throat tighter “But I really think you want to shut up now. Otherwise you may not survive what’s coming next.”

“Fuck… you…” he managed to whisper, his voice laced with anger. He just couldn't hold himself back, his hatred for the monster growing stronger by the second.

The chaos god violently shoved the boy against the wall. Feeling the energy release him, Dipper tried to push the other away. Although  blue chains materialized on his wrist and ankles,  pinning him to the wall. He turned his head around catching a glimpse of Bill, before the other grabbed his hair, making him face the cold surface.

“Oh Pine Tree, you’re just begging for me to do this the hard way” The demon said, as one of his hands wandered down Dipper’s exposed back, drawing invisible circles and shapes all over it. “So your first real punishment, huh? You must be pretty excited.”

A wave of fear came through the kid. His body started to tremble under the cold touch of Bill’s hand against his back. He tried to break free from his bonds, but his struggles were unsuccessful. He was still too weak from the lack of sleep and food.

“Please, don’t…” Dipper’s voice was quiet and rugged. He closed his eyes, feeling the powerlessness filling him “Please... I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not,” he felt the demon’s hand leaving his back and heard him move around the room “but you will be. Now you’re just scared.”

There were some sounds of stuff moving around and then there was silence. Dipper tried to see what was going on, but…

“Don’t move” the kid froze, as he felt something brush against his shoulder. “What I’ve got here is my special little friend. I would show him to you, but I don’t want to spoil the surprise.” The demon was so close, that the boy could feel his warm breath on his neck “This friend is going to help me show you your place. Do you understand?”

Dipper managed to give him a small, fearful nod. His body was tense and he was breathing quickly, unsuccessfully trying to calm himself down.

“Good. You’re going to get thirty strokes: twenty for every word you said without permission, and ten for insulting me” The object in the chaos god’s hands moved to the center of the kid’s back “You’re going to count them for me. And since I’m feeling merciful today, I think I’ll let you scream and struggle as much as you want.”

Resistance once again woken up in the boy. Dipper made a promise, that he wasn’t going to give up, and he was going to keep his word. He just couldn't believe, how easily the demon could scare him with only a few words.

“One more thing, kid” Bill’s voice was now sharp and threatening, so different from the calm and soft tone he was using earlier “I’m only going to end your punishment when you count to 30: not earlier, not later.”

Frightened, the boy squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He needed to brace himself for what was coming.

“Let's start then” the monster’s “friend” left Dipper’s torso “have fun!”

Dipper heard a swish and the first strike met his back. The pain came seconds later. It was sharp and concentrated, forming a straight line of painful sensation on his back.

The kid screamed, his body jerking and struggling in agony. He was putting all of his every effort into refraining himself from immediately begging the demon to stop. He was desperate to keep some of his dignity. He clenched his fist, preparing for more hits.

And more came. Stroke after stroke resistance was leaving boy’s body. Although, he still kept his mouth shut, refusing to give up just yet. He could feel thin streams of warm blood running down his back. He screamed in pain and struggled, but he knew that he was going to break eventually. His mind was quickly getting blurry and his common sense was nowhere to be found.

“One” he heard a quiet voice. It took him few seconds to realize, that the word came out of **his** traitorous mouth.

His punishment stopped for a moment and he felt demon’s hand petting his shoulder. After the minutes of constant pain, the kid found himself leaning against the gentle touch.

Then another strike came, but this time Dipper almost didn't feel it. It was like he couldn't feel anything besides the heat of the chaos god so close to him.

“Two.” Hearing himself nearly made him come to his senses. He found himself drowning in the man behind him. He desperately tried to grab onto something, but everything slipped out of his reach. The remnants of his resistance melted away.

There was another strike, and another, and another. Numbers were spilling out of his mouth, as he was completely lost in delicate sensation on his shoulder. In some moment, Bill’s other hand started slowly stroking his hair, filling him with the feeling of the calmness and safety. He barely remembered, that they were the same hands bringing him pain.

Dipper wouldn't have even realised that his punishment was over, if the chains didn't release him. His tired body almost collapsed on the floor, but something caught him. He felt warmness surround him. He looked up to see two golden eyes staring at him. He couldn't tell, what was their expression, but they looked so warm and comfy, that he wanted to just drown in them.

“You’ve been a good boy, Pine Tree” The voice was soothing and calming. “but I think you need to sleep now. We’ll chat later, when you’ll be ready”

The kid felt something on his forehead, and his eyelids suddenly became very heavy. He fought with his sleepiness for a moment. He wanted to stay in the other's calm embrace, but the feeling quickly overpowered him. He closed his eyes, falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, there will be smut in this fanfic (propably in the next chapter, but i'll see.


	4. Just go with it (aka i can't create good titles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, i'm really sorry for the delay. Try to enjoy this crap.  
> Proofreading: Cclilli

_ ~~~~~ _

_ Dipper shook Bill’s tiny palm. For moment he was hypnotized, watching the blue flames quickly surround his hand. _

_ “Wise choice.” He looked up to see the triangular demon staring at him with a hint of amusement in his eye. _

_ The boy snatched his hand from the grip. He took few steps towards his unconscious sister, before the world spun around him. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to regain his balance. Although, the feeling was only getting stronger, as his stomach started making flips. He staggered around, trying to find something to lean against, stumbling over his own feet. _

_ He landed on something soft. Surprised, Dipper looked around. He found himself in his own bed, covered in sweat. He had a headache, but his insides were slowly calming down. Was it all just a nightmare? His hopes quickly vanished, when he noticed the familiar demon levitating under the ceiling of the room. _

_ “Well Pine Tree, I can admit, you’ve got stronger stomach than i thought.” Bill moved closer to the boy. “Most of the people throw up after their first teleportation.” _

_ So teleportation. Dipper looked around to see the room loosely resembled his own at the Mystery Shack. The main difference was the lack of Mabel’s stuff. On the other side of the room, instead of her bed stood big, wooden desk. In the place of posters were shelves filled with books. _

_ “Whatcha thinking about, kiddo?” Being far too close,  Bill’s voice interrupted his reverie. The other was sitting (if triangles can even sit) mere inches away from Dipper’s face. _

_ The boy flinched, curling up in the corner of the bed. “It’s for Mabel,” he kept thinking, trying to calm himself down. He had to cooperate. He was now Bill’s. _

_ “Whe-where’s Mabel?” He asked, voice shaking. _

_ In one second the demon grabbed his hand, roughly pulling the kid out of the bed. Dipper had no idea how he managed to keep his balance, but moments later he was standing beside the window. _

_ “She is safe and sound in there.” He followed Bill’s hand, which was pointing in the direction of the big, pink, levitating bubble. “I was even nice enough, to give her an entire imaginary world. She is having the time of her life.” _

_ “But you said you’re going to let her go.” Dipper looked angrily at the demon “We had a deal.” _

_ “You need to listen more carefully, Pine Tree." Bill rolled his eye. “I told you that i’d give Shooting Star her life back, i never said anything about freedom.” _

_ “But…” The boy wanted to argue, but the demon interrupted him. _

_ “If you want, we can still call the deal off.” He summoned his cane and leaned over Dipper. “Your sister would just drop dead and i would take you anyway, ‘cause i already can do whatever i want. Face it kid, it was really merciful of me that i didn't decide to kill you at the first sight.” _

_ The kid clenched his fists but said nothing. He knew that the chaos god was right. _

_ “Anyway, i think i gotta leave you here now. You know, world domination and stuff.” Dipper looked at Bill with a surprise. Was the demon going to just leave him alone? That was... weirdly uncharacteristic for him. “You can explore while i’m gone, but don’t do anything stupid.” The chaos god ignored the kid's questioning stare and levitated to the center of the room. “See you later Pine Tree,” He said, right before he vanished. _

_ ~~~~~ _

Pain. It was the first thing Dipper felt after waking up. He opened his eyes, trying to find the source of it, but the darkness was everything he could see. For moment he wondered if he was back into the barrier-cage and everything that had happened with Bill was just a dream, or rather a nightmare. His memory was really blurry. He could remember his conversation with the demon, punishment and then something else… Something warm and… comforting?

“You took your time, Pine Tree.” A familiar voice snapped him right back into the reality. In a moment of shock the boy tried to escape from it. He didn't have enough mental strength to deal with Bill fucking Cipher right now. Unfortunately, he quickly found out that he was immobile. He finally noticed that his legs and arms were spread and chained, and he himself was lying only in his grey shorts on some kind of mattress. He tried to see where he exactly was, but a blindfold tied around his head prevented him from doing so.

“Mmhmm,” Dipper cried out in panic when he felt a cold touch on his back, but his voice was muted by the piece of material inserted deep inside his mouth.

“Jumpy, aren’t we?” The chaos god chuckled. He smoothly settled between the kid’s spread thighs, causingthe red lights in the young boy’s head to start ringing.

“No, stop! Get away from me.” He tried to scream, forgetting, that he was gagged. He struggled against his bonds, but to no avail.

After a few moments of tussling around he finally went limp. There was no escape from this situation right now. He just had to wait and see how it would all play out.

The monster leaned over Dipper as all three pairs of his hands started exploring kid's back. The boy relaxed a little. Ok, he could take it. The demon has done similar things to him before, when they still had the deal. It wasn’t that bad… yet. But, just when he finally started to get used to the touch, he felt a twinge of pain.

“Your back is healing quite quickly, kiddo. Probably because you’re a half-demon.” The chaos god thoughtfully laid his finger on a still rather fresh scar. “That’s good. No need for me healing you then.” His previously gentle touches became more careless as he ceased avoiding kids wounds, curiously watching the others exaggerated reactions.

“Oh Pine Tree, you’re making just the cutest noises,” He chuckled after the young boy’s particularly high pitched groan. Although, seconds later his voice became more serious. “Anyway, i don’t think that we finished our earlier conversation.” Dipper tried to focus on the Bill’s voice, which wasn't an easy task, considering that the other’s hands were still wandering around his back. “And, as you’re now unable to rudely interrupt me like before, i think it’s time for us to continue where we left of. I do believe that i started telling you about the rules, didn't i?”

When even after a few seconds the boy didn't give him any answer, the demon sent a wave of burning heat into his chest. That earned him a nod mixed with a muffled cry of pain.

“I see though that you had already forgotten them all. I should probably carve them into your skin,” Bill loudly considered the  idea.

Suddenly the cold blade was pressed against kid's back. He panicked. His body tensed up and he started shaking his head and repeating the sentence "No, please don't" over and over in his mind. He really didn't want to have anything carved on his back.

“Oh, my little pet doesn’t want that?” The demon’s voice was outright dripping with amusement as he noticed the human’s fear.

Dipper quickly nodded, at the same time being careful not to cuthimself on the knife, which was pressed against the back of his neck. He really didn't care what  Bill was calling him or  telling him how pathetic his fear was, as long as the knife wasn't buried into his body

“Such a shame. You'd look lovely.” The blade traveled down the boy’s spine, leaving behind a shallow cut and making Dipper hiss. “Although, it seems that you have pretty bad memory. Are you sure that you don’t need a little reminder?” The monster traced the fresh wound with his finger, collecting a few drops of blood.

When the kid nodded again, he felt the cold blade pressing against his cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the strike, which never came. Instead the knife, with a one, precise move cut the straps holding his gag and blindfold. 

Dipper stretched his now free mouth and narrowed his eyes. The room, which he was still in, was lighted by a weak, reddish light. He himself was lying on the bed. He couldn't really see more, since the Bill was now almost sitting on his hips.

“Ok then, if you’re so sure, that you know them, you can certainly recite them all, right?” The demon roughly grabbed the kid’s hair, so the other couldn't look around.

The boy tried to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and took  two deep breaths before he weakly nodded. Ok, he probably could do this. He was listening pretty carefully to the demon before.

“What are you waiting for, then? Do it!” The chaos god gave his hair an urging pull.

“Firghs…” Dipper started, quickly discovering that his throat was completely dry. He hurriedly cleared it, as he didn't want to anger Bill with delay. As much as he hated it, it was better for him to stay on the demon's good side (if he even had one,) and listen to him.  At least right now. “First one: I, um, i can’t talk, unless… unless...” The kid simultaneously tried to to calm his shaking voice and recall what exactly the chaos god told him earlier. “...unless you ask me so-something. The sec…” He wanted to immediately continue, to have it all behind quicker, but the other interrupted him.

“Slow down, Pine Tree. I have a little addition to this rule. I didn't mention it before, ‘cause it seems kind of obvious, but your little, human brain apparently didn't figure it out.” He stopped for a second to enjoy the sight of Dipper’s angry face. “When i ask you something, i expect you to give me a  _ verbal _ answer, unless, of course,  it's impossible. Got it?”

“Y… yes.”

“So continue.” Bill impatiently shifted on his hips.

“I… i have to do everything you tell me to."

"And why is that?"

"Because i’m… i’m…” The kid closed his eyes. He really,  _ really _ didn't want to say this. “Because i’m… yours.” He finally murmured. For a second he waited, half expecting the demon to interrupt him again, but the other said nothing. “And the third one: I do… do not need food and water, so i have… i have to work for them. But you’ll give me water more often.” He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he was finally done. 

“Pretty impressive.” The chaos god's voice was emphasized by the sound of a knife hitting the floor. “But that’s not all. I have two more rules for you. One: you will call me master, at least in private. In front of the others you can call me lord Cipher.”

Dipper focused his attention again. So Bill wasn't going to keep him in this room forever. It would give him a way to escape (he still wasn't going to throw out this possibility), but he wasn't sure if it was a relief. He didn't really want anyone to see him in this condition, especially his family or friends.

“Oh, don’t worry Pine Tree." The monster was apparently still reading his mind. "You'llget used to it pretty quickly. Walking naked is really so much fun, i normally do this all the time. And all of the other demon’s and creature’s lustful stares, oh, it’ll be magnificent. You have no idea how many incubuses and succubuses want you to just get out of my sight.” For moment the monster enjoyed the view of the trembling human underneath him. Poor, the kid new perfectly well what said creatures were, and what they would do, if they would capture him. “But we’re getting off track again. The last, and most important rule: you have to be completely honest with me.”

This surprised Dipper. Wasn't something as simple as that obvious? He couldn't understand why it was so important to Bill that he even went as far as to make a rule about it.

The chaos god sighed tiredly.

“Listen kid, i'm not gonna try to convince you that i care about you and crap like that, ‘cause you wouldn’t even  believe me anyway. The truth is, i find you interesting, and even kind of like you. You can be pretty smart if you want, and you’re not as stupidly stubborn as Sixer.” The boy froze, hearing his great uncle’s name, but the monster ignored the questions buzzing in his mind. “And i don’t want you dying on me from whatever stupid, human reason, like, i don’t know, some ridiculous disease. I’m not surehow much of a demon you are, so i don’t know what is dangerous for you. And that’s why you have to be completely honest with me.” He stopped for a moment and cleared his throat. “Aside from that, i hate when someone lies to me. It outrages me. And i’ll mostly know when you do it too, as i can read your mind. So don't even try to hide stuff from me, because it can get you in big trouble. And know this-” His voice became serious again, “i’m not gonna punish you just for your thoughts. I’m gonna punish you for what they reveal.”

Awkward silence filled the room. Dipper was thinking intensively, trying to process everything he just heard. Although, Bill didn't give him much time for wondering.

"With this out of the way, we have only one thing to do before we can start your proper training."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied to you (as always). There's no real smut in this chapter. But the next chapter is going to be probably just smut. (What i find really funny about this situation is that, that i wanted to be more porn without plot story, but i can't even get to the porn. I'm such a failure.)


	5. You can't stop inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again i'm really sorry about all of this long breaks between chapters. I can't deny it: i'm really lazy person. I've never written smut before too, so it took me a lot of time, to finally get this chapter to look like something.  
> Proofreading: Cclilli

“Trai…?!” Before the full word managed to leave his mouth, Dipper felt a sting of burning pain in his chest. He whimpered in suprise and soon started to squirm, the feeling getting stronger the second.

“Yes, training.” The voice of the demon sitting on the kid’s hips was a mix of his usual playfulness and a dangerous warning. “So you'll stop acting like a spoiled brat,” He played with other’s brown, curly hair before suddenly pulling on it, yanking the boy’s head backward, their eyes meeting, “and start behaving like a good, obedient pet.”

Dipper shivered, partially because of the pain, which was still growing in his chest, partially on the promise of the training and becoming Bill’s “good and obedient pet”. He closed his eyes and tried to avoid the other’s hungry gaze.

“Before we start though, i think i have to inspect my new toy.” The god of chaos smirked, noticing the boy tensing up underneath him. He saw the kid biting his lip, as if he was trying to stop himself from saying something. Instead, his eyelids slipped open again, the boy looking at the the demon pleadingly. “It's nothing to worry about, Pine Tree, i just want to have a good look at you.” He reassuringly pet the kid’s shoulder.

But Bill’s words made Dipper even more anxious. He never wanted any comfort from the monster. He didn't trust anything he said anyway. All he needed (beside escaping and meeting his family, which wasn't really an option right now) was to be left alone, even for just a couple of minutes, so he could breathe out and think. Maybe he could even find a way out of the situation. But he wasn't just going to spill that to Bill, mainly because he was an intelligent, almost-fourteen year old. Talking without permission would only make the demon more angry and probably ruin his chances at getting anything from him. Yet, he was still terrified by the mere thought of the monster inspecting him. That’s why he tried to look as small and pleading as he could. Maybe the chaos god would spare him this torture?

“Geez kiddo, you always exaggerate everything. Just relax.”

Dipper felt the weight on his hips disappear and moments later his limbs were free. Still, he didn't have time to stretch his muscles or even process the situation before he was lifted by some energy and put back on the bed, this time on his back. He hissed as his wounds made a contact with the sheets. The chains quickly locked onto his wrists and ankles again, preventing him from changing into a more comfortable position. He wiggled in his bonds nervously, testing them. However he froze in panic as he felt Bill climbing atop of him. The demon carefully settled just below his hips, trying not to put too much weight on the young boy’s body.

Now Dipper could see the demon’s full figure. He quickly noticed that the other didn't have his jacket on anymore. Its place was taken by a white shirt, with a few of the upper buttons undone. His treasures also changed, now shorter and yellow. Generally, his outfit looked a lot more casual.

Dipper snapped out of his reverie. What the hell was he thinking about?! He really needed to focus and come up with some kind of a plan. Especially since Bill already started examining him.

“Your hair's gotten pretty long.” The demon remarked aloud, as he gently run his hand through kids brown locks. Indeed, since the chaos god took him in, Dipper hadn’t had the chance to cut his hair even once, and it was almost reaching his shoulders now. The kid tried to establish how much time had really passed since then, but he failed. He had no idea how long he’ve been in that awful cage or sleeping. “But i prefer them this way: perfect for grasping and pulling.” With one of his hands Bill gripped boy’s hair, steadying his head.

Dipper instinctively closed his eyes, as Bill leaned over him. Yet seconds later one of his eyelids was forced open by the monster’s slick fingers. The other's face was so close that it started to blur in the boy’s sight.

“Did you notice any changes in your eyesight lately?” The demon asked, releasing Dipper’s first eyelid and immediately dealing with the other one.

“N… no.” The boy spoke after a few seconds of hesitation.

“Your pupils are thinner than before and your whites are more… greenish.” The god of chaos explain almost casually, letting the boy's eye close again.

Dipper panicked. Were there any other changes to his body? He realised that he hadn’t seen himself since the transformation. His body didn't feel different, but it might as well be.

Bill smirked. He sat up straight, and traced kid’s jawline with his hand.

“I’m pretty sure you’re gonna change even more with time. I wonder if you’ll grow demon wings.” His finger stopped on the boy’s chin, lifting his head slightly. “Oh boy, aren’t you looking just the cutest with those eyes.”

The demon’s hand suddenly traveled up. The kid flinched and tried to turn his head away, but the chaos god's grip on his hair was still firm. He gritted his teeth and clamped his lips as the other’s finger tried to slip between them.

“C’mon buddy, open up,” Bill said, his voice definite but patient. It sounded almost as if he was talking to a dog. He rolled his eyes, as in response the kid had only sealed his mouth tighter. “Pine Tree, i’m warning you, if you won’t open your mouth right this second, you ain’t gonna close it for at least the few next hours.”

Dipper flinched, but had no intention on listening to the monster. As deep as his fear of him was, he wasn’t just going to let the other slip his fingers (or anything else for that matter) into his mouth.

“Okay then, if you want me to punish you, i’m not gonna argue,” Bill sighed, clearly annoyed. His third hand suddenly closed an the Dipper’s throat. The boy soonly started to choke and gag, opening his mouth in a desperate try to get some air. The demon immediately took the opportunity and snapped his fingers, summoning four thin but strong tentacles that carelessly slipped between the other’s lips. They settledthemselves into the four corners of his mouth, keeping it wide open.

“See,” Bill freed kid’s neck and without further delay pushed his fingers inside.“Wouldn't it be easier if you’d just listen to me?” He ran his finger over Dipper’s teeth, inspectingeach and every one of them. “You got some nice teeth right here, kiddo. And sharp too. Probably gonna get even sharper, as you’ll transform more.” The chaos god slipped his fingers further, making the young boy gag and cough. He made a mental note to himself, he should work on the kid’s gag reflex before retreating the hand from his mouth.

Dipper felt tired. His mouth was dry and the feeling of Bill's hand exploring it wasn't really a pleasant one. The weird taste of the tentacles didn't help either. He tried to struggle, tried to push the monsters fingers out with his tongue or turn his head away, but by this point he was starting to slowly give up on active resistance. When the monster removed his fingers from his mouth, the kid didn't even struggle to close it. He already knew, that the other wasn't going to let him do this, so there really was no point in trying. And indeed, few seconds later he felt something forcing between his teeth.

Bill checked, if the ring gag was in correct position and buckled the clasp behind the boy’s head. He clicked his fingers, making tentacles disappear. The demon smiled at the sight of the frightened kid spread underneath him. He released his hair, using his top hands to support himself instead, as he leaned over the young boy’s body.

Before Dipper knew it, the monster’s lips pressed against his jawline. They traveled down his neck, nipping his skin along the way, as they finally settled just above his collarbone.

The kid tensed up. He had realised what the other was up to and started to panic. He wished, so much, that he had any way to resist, or at least to beg the monster to stop. Yet he couldn't. The only thing he could do was to close his eyes in a desperate attempt of cutting himself off from the outside world. But soon he felt Bill’s lips on this spot. A spot that the other had unfortunately discovered when they still had a deal. 

With the gag on, Dipper couldn't suppress the quiet moan that quickly escaped his mouth as the chaos god dragged his tongue across this sensitive place. He felt the other smirking against his skin, and his face heated with embarrassment.

“Responsive as ever, i see.” Bill gently bit on the boy’s skin, sucking at it with the force, which was obviously going to leave a mark, as his middle pair of hands traveled kid’s sides. He continued to tease the other’s vulnerable spot for few moments, enjoying the quiet whines escaping the boy despite his best efforts to repress them, before sitting straight again, giving the other a few seconds of needed break.

Dipper breath out in a relief, only to notice the other’s hands, one moving dangerously close to his nipples, the other traveling down to his waist. He cried out in despair, something resembling the sentence “No! Please don’t!” escaping the deeps of his throat.

“Oh Pine Tree, you’re just so naive, it’s cute.” Bill played with the band of the kid’s shorts. “Thinking that you can stop inevitable, how adorable.” He circled the one of the kid’s numb nipples with his finger before flicking the sensitive bud.

With a note of hysteria Dipper noticed that he was getting hard. The other must’ve noticed it to, because he started to grind against the boy’s groin, wicked smirk forming on his face. He still continued to play with the other’s nipples too, his touches getting more erratic and rough. The boy was already panting and moaning against his will, arching his back uncontrollably. The familiar feeling of heat was forming in his lower stomach, and he couldn’t stop little movements of his hips, as he started unconsciously seeking more contact with his captor.

And then everything stopped. Dipper couldn't suppress a little whine, as his hot body was deprived of needed stimulation. He opened his eyes and looked at the demon, wondering what exactly the other’s plan was.

“Giving away so easily, Pine Tree?” Bill was now levitating just above the boy’s body, his hands on the band of the other’s shorts and boxers. “I’m not gonna lie, i expected you to put much more of a fight. I guess i didn't know what a little whore you secretly were.”

The blush on the Dipper’s face became even redder as he felt guilt and shame growing in his chest. But he didn't have much time to feel bad about what he was doing, as he soonly felt a sudden wave of coldness hitting his abdomen. He whined and looked down, just to see that his lower clothes were torn of off him, his leaking erection exposed to the chaos god’s hungry stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i still can't cut chapters in the right place. I know they're to short and i should probably post them in pairs: 2 with 3 and 4 with 5, but it's to late to change it now. Btw. the next chapter should come out in no longer than a month, but i can't promise anything.  
> Ps. I created tumblr for my Bildip stuff: http://rymcia19.tumblr.com If you have any questions or requests for one shots, if they are in this au, the billdip week one or just stand alones, let me know there.


	6. Not an actual chapter

Sooo... Umgh, yeah. This story've been on hold for pretty long time now. The problem is that i kinda lost an inspiration or interest to finish it. I may come back to it, when i'll find inspiration for continuing it.

If you like my writing i'm taking prompts right now [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6974893).

Signing of (for now)

Rymcia19 (^-^)

 


End file.
